Tomoe Tsurugi
|-|Ikari Gozen= |-|Tomoe Tsurugi= Summary Tomoe Tsurugi is a world champion in fencing and the mother of Kagami Tsurugi. She currently has an alliance with Gabriel Agreste. In the episode "Ikari Gozen", after Kagami disobeys her by choosing to participate in the Friendship Day games, Tomoe is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Ikari Gozen, a centaur samurai themed villain in order to punish her daughter. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A Name: Tomoe Tsurugi, Ikari Gozen (As an akumatized villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Athlete, World-Champion Fencer | Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Tomoe Tsurugi = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fencing, Enhanced Senses (She's able to sense the mood of those near her even though she is blind) |-|Ikari Gozen= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Is made of Metal, as her body is an extention of Tomoe's car), Body Control (Can freely control the seat-belts inside her body), Fencing, Enhanced Senses, Acrobatics, Large Size (Type 1), Expert Sword User, Sealing (Can trap people inside her body, and then also tie them with her seat-belts), Immortality (Type 6); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Ikari Gozens that would remain immobile until Tomoe gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be at least comparable to Kagami) | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to other akumatized villains, fought Season 3 Ladybug, Cat Noir and Ryuko) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed (Faster than The Mime and comparable to Ryuko, was able to overwhelm Season 3 Ladybug and Cat Noir with her speed) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains) Durability: Wall level (Should be at least comparable to Kagami) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains). Akuma reproduction makes her somewhat hard to put down Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | At least Several Meters, Possibly Tens of Meters (via sheer size), higher with her sword Standard Equipment: White Cane (Used by Blinded People) | Akumatized Sword. Her car, which is contained within her body Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Is Blind (Appears to be nullified as Ikari Gozen). Damaging her insides (such as filling it with water) hurt her body and weaken her. Her powers will be lost if her sword has been destroyed, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return her powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Ikari Gozen: Ikari Gozen often furiously attacks her enemies by either thrashing them and attempting to stomp them under her hooves, or use her sword against them. Alternatively, she can also catch regular sized enemies and swallow them, trapping them inside her. Her insides is a cage that still resembles Tomoe's car, complete with seat-belts that she can freely manipulate in order to trap her victims Key: Tomoe Tsurugi | Ikari Gozen Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Body Control Users Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sealing Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8